


A Possible Beginning: Clownfish the Prequel

by drelfina



Series: Konoha is the Clownfish AU of the shinobi world [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Clownfish AU, Crack, F/M, Founders Era, Fun times are had by all, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Other, a possible canon, background Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, implied Tobirama/OFC, technically all the possible categories of types of pairings apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Hashirama created The Jutsu when he was a child.It was the key to peace.What if Sexy-no-jutsu had been created during the Founding Era?





	A Possible Beginning: Clownfish the Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikacain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/gifts).



> So... this is a possible prequel to Clownfish AU - to... well, any clownfish AU.

"Anija, what is this?" 

Hashirama looked up at his brother, who was narrowing his red eyes at him. He also looked like he was going to break his desk with sheer anger; Hashirama subtly reinforced his desk with another oak brace. 

"That looks like a letter from the Uchiha?" 

"A _marriage contract proposal_!" Tobirama snarled. "Why are they - no, why are _you_ offering one?" 

"Well it's worked so far hadn't it?" 

It had, Hashirama thought, over the years. After Hashirama had inherited the position of Clan Leader, he'd started courting alliances with other clans and minor families with a vengeance. 

Overtures of alliance had been more or less accepted by their standard allies, of course, but the more neutral clans were unsure and unwilling to join with the Senju, particularly with Uchiha Tajima being so utterly intent on destroying their opponents. 

Offers of resources and trade wasn't particularly accepted - because why would they? There was a war on, as long as they kept their heads down, they didn't have to get involved with the two giants. 

And then Hashirama remembered the jutsu he'd made up when he was young. 

It was an easy one, only requiring four seals, easy to learn, and well the chakra drain was small though consistent but it was doable to maintain for nine months. 

It opened up the possibilities of offering marriages in twice as many candidates. 

Tobirama had been completely offended by his terrible jutsu, refined it with another twenty handseals and a meticulous chakra anchor, and _his_ version meant you didn't have to actively maintain it for nine months. 

(Granted, when Hashirama had taught his jutsu to his clansmen, that had ALSO resulted in a spurt of clan growth, and Tobirama frantically finding every damn scroll he could find on safe sex. He had not expected to be spending a good portion of his sixteenth year of life teaching everyone the joys of same-sex intercourse.) 

Almost a decade later, there was Senju blood running in most of the Clans and Families around them, and tracing the family bloodlines made the Elders cry. 

It was good for them, Hashirama thought they had nothing better to do anyway. 

"You offered," Tobirama said, with gritted teeth, "A marriage offer, to Uchiha Madara." 

"Yes, well, he's the Clan head, he'd not take an offer seriously unless it's from me, right?" 

Over the past two years, it had become increasingly obvious that through relationships forged through marriages, the Senju was controlling a very VERY large part of Fire Country. Even without the Uchiha, their numbers and combined resources was enough to literally put down roots, or so to speak. MAdara was not Tajima - even he could see that soon enough, he'd either have to make an alliance, or the nascent village was going to engulf the Uchiha, whether they liked it or not. 

Hashirama took his dream of a peaceful world very seriously. His and Mito's children were going to live in peace, and he'd make it happen any way possible. 

"You're in an iron-clad marriage with Uzumaki Mito," Tobirama pointed out, looking like he was going to shred Hashirama's desk with his fingers. 

Or maybe Hashirama. 

"You managed to wriggle out an iron-clad arrangement between the Hatake and Aburame," Hashirama pointed out, "you'll figure something out here." 

"That was over land-use, you dolt," Tobirama snapped. "Anija. And I'll thank you to never make me read through fifty years of land ownership bullshit again." 

Hashirama patted his hand consolingly. "We have lawyers for that now yes?" 

"In _training_ ," Tobirama said. "I wanted an Academy, and instead I need lawyers. For _your_ bullshit!" 

"You'll figure it out," hashirama said helpfully. 

"Anija, you can't…" Tobirama took a deep breath. Visibly made himself calm down. "You can't marry Madara. No matter how much you are childhood lovers -" 

"We're not childhood lovers -" 

"- Because _monogamy_!" 

"Why does it have to be monogamous?" Hashirama said. "As long as Mito bears her and my heirs, I can bear Madara's, right?" 

Tobirama stared at him. "It's just not done," he said. 

"Shadow clones aren't just done either," Hashirama pointed out. Very reasonably. "You made them anyway." 

"Shut up," Tobirama said, but from the pinched look in between his eyebrows, Hashirama knew he'd already shoved in a wedge. 

"And why not, it'd make it easier to have more alliances if we can have multiple ones," Hashirama said. "It's only logical." 

There, he got him. Because Tobirama loved _logic_ , despised convention for the sake of convention, and now he was - 

"Fine," Tobirama said. "I'll go look at your marriage contract again. Don't. Send ANYTHING, to Madara until I get back." 

"Of course," Hashirama said brightly. "I'll just look over the plans for the Academy alright?" 

Tobirama glared at him like he KNEW what Hashirama was doing. 

Which was blatantly bribing him. 

"Don't, do anything, Anija," he said, and swept out of the door. 

*** 

Two hours later, a scroll hit Hashirama in the back of the head from where he was trying to coax a sickly orange sapling to grow. 

"You can't marry _anyone_ , Anija!" 

"Ow, Tobira, is that how to treat your darling anija?" He pouted, and picked up the scroll which had luckily avoided landing on the sapling. "What do you mean I can't marry anyone?" 

"You can't marry anyone other than Mito, because," Tobirama growled, " _Your_ marriage contract said that any child, born _Within_ the union of you and Mito, are your and her heirs!" 

"Okay," Hashirama said, slowly. "So what's the problem?" 

"It means you can't bear Madara any children! They won't be Uchiha!" 

"Huh," Hashirama said, opening the scroll. He recognised the Uzushio seal on it, and the signatures at the end. 

"Huh," Tobirama muttered. "They're not going to accept anything less than an heir, you _promised_ that in your damned offer-" 

"I thought it would be me," Hashirama said. 

"Now unless you or Mito have secretly had a child," Tobirama said, voice so controlled he was basically vibrating in place, "Your heir is _me_." 

"Oh." 

Tobirama snarled. 

*** 

Senju Butsama had been the one to negotiate their contracts - Hashirama to Heiress Uzumaki Mito, sealing a contract and alliance with the small nation Uzushio, and Tobirama to the Hatake Clan. If their younger brothers had also survived, Butsama would have no doubt secured more alliances with them by the time they were ten. 

Where Hashirama's marriage contract with Mito stated, "any child born within the union" of the two of them was considered Senju and Uzumaki, Tobirama's betrothal contract with Hatake Natsumi stated "any child born of Hatake Natsumi." 

To Butsama, these two contracts were essentially the same. 

In light of Hashirama's terrible jutsu, however, the wording was incredibly important. 

And Madara was most definitely not expecting to be the one bearing _the_ child. 

Between Hashirama and Tobirama - Tobirama was the only one who had the wriggle room to make an alliance with Uchiha Madara. 

Tobirama had never hated Hashirama and his stupid big mouth so much before this. 

*** 

Madara had heard of the weird jutsu the Senju had made; no one had been willing to show it to them. Izuna thought it was a lie, but Hashirama wasn't that sort of liar. 

The marriage contract had _promised_ not only the Senju clan heir, but also that Tobirama was going to bear him at least one child. 

If nothing else, Madara wanted to see the Senju Demon actually attempt it. 

Call it proof of concept. 

At the wedding itself, Tobirama had looked perfectly male, to Izuna's smugness. 

"We should call them liars," Izuna said. 

"Consider it a only breach of contract after tonight," Tobirama said, red eyes narrowed at them both, "If you're not satisfied with the jutsu." 

Izuna had huffed, but Madara nodded. "After tonight then." 

And then that night, Tobirama had stripped off, almost as if he didn't care that Madara was watching him do so. 

"Watch," Tobirama snapped at him when Madara found himself staring at the line of Tobirama's throat and sternum, clean smooth skin barely marred with scars. 

Also flushing a delicate pink. 

"I am." 

"With your sharingan, Uchiha," Tobirama snapped. "I'm not going to do them again." 

Then a series of complex hand-seals and then chakra to a - chakra-anchor? And then suddenly Madara had a very naked, very female Tobirama in his bed. 

"Amaterasu-sama," Madara breathed, because. 

Female Tobirama was long slender legs and tight high breasts, and apparently, blushed all the way down to the tips of her pink nipples and- 

"You can just check, if you _must_ ," Tobirama said. "And you're going to be gentle." 

"What," Madara said, blinking, managing to shut off his sharingan before they fell out of his head. 

Gentle? He - she - wanted - 

"Be gentle," Tobirama said, and she was glaring at him like she wanted to set the bed, the window, the house, and most of all, HIM, on fire. "This is my first time, and comfort and arousal is most conducive to conception. If I hurt at ALL, you will sincerely regret it." 

"That… has no right to sound as hot as it did," Madara said weakly. 

Tobirama glared at him. "Get over _here_." 

*** 

"You want to eat me out," Tobirama said, flatly. 

 

"Yes," Madara said.

"That seems utterly counter productive to conception," Tobirama pointed out. "The whole point is that you keep the semen _inside_." 

"Ah - no, I meant _before_. Orgasms mean you'd relax more, AND it'd increase ah - wetness." 

Tobirama considered this. "Alright, proceed." 

*** 

"The - ha- female body can have multiple orgasms," Madara panted. "So perhaps it's best that you have several first, to achieve ultimate relaxation?" 

Tobirama made an affirmative noise. 

Well it sounded like a moan, but Madara took that as a 'yes'. 

*** 

The next day, Tobirama had reverted to his male form, though it was more henge-like than really male, according to the sharingan. 

"My jutsu is entirely stable, like this: there is no chakra-drain for nine months, and i don't have to be female until the last trimester," Tobirama had explained. 

Madara was less concerned with the jutsu and more interested in the somewhat ginger way Tobirama had walked around his house. 

Since it had been Tobirama's first time, Madara had made sure she had enjoyed herself _thoroughly_. Multiple times. 

"You said you were most fertile last night," Madara said thoughtfully. 

"Yes, the fertile period occurs cyclically over a standardized period of 28 days -" 

"Fertile period - then tomorrow you're also fertile?" 

"Yes, not as fertile as last night." 

"We should copulate," Madara was quite proud of himself for the words, "to ensure maximum chance of conception." 

Tobirama blinked rather pretty red eyes at him. "Fine." 

*** 

Shodaime Senju Hashirama's legacy was Konohagakure, the beginning of the shinobi world as it is known today. 

Nidaime Senju Tobirama's legacy was not the shadow clone, Edo Tensei, or hiraishin, as fantastic as those jutsu were. 

No. 

You could argue that the establishment of the Konoha Social Contract Law Office was also his legacy, but that was not quite it. 

Nidaime's true legacy was the creation of That Jutsu, and being the first of Konoha to establish and have the first non-exclusivity multiple marriage contract. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Any possible combinations are possible! :D 
> 
> What if the Uchiha had discovered this jutsu first? 
> 
> What if it had been discovered/created BEFORE Madara and Hashirama were born? 
> 
> What if it had been discovered/created since time immemorial? 
> 
> What if some OTHEr clan discovered/created it? 
> 
> So many possibilities!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Clownfish and a Mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022422) by [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat)




End file.
